


Vivere il presente

by queenseptienna



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, M/M, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: Non sempre l'elmo rimane indosso, ma si può togliere.
Relationships: Shaxx/Zavala (Destiny)
Kudos: 2
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Vivere il presente

Quanti anni erano che conosceva Shaxx? Troppi. Anzi, ormai poteva dire che erano più di quelli di cui conosceva Cayde-6.

E a proposito dell’Avanguardia dei Cacciatori, ormai era la seconda festività dell’Aurora che passavano senza il loro amico exo e ogni volta che si fermava a pensarci era una coltellata nel cuore. Non bastava non vederlo più gironzolare nell’hangar della Torre o non incrociarlo più al negozio di ramen - che aveva una sua foto affissa al muro - mentre andava a trovare Ikora, no. Il peggio era sapere che il suo assassino era ancora in giro ed era diventato un guardiano, anche se non lo aveva ancora visto in giro per la Torre.

Zavala sospirò. Non voleva pensare a Cayde o a Uldren in quel momento. Un passaggio particolarmente difficile del suo lavoro a uncinetto meritava tutta la sua attenzione e prima finiva, prima poteva impacchettare quel benedetto maglione e portarlo a Shaxx, il quale sicuramente era ancora dentro un’arena del Crogiolo o a berciare ordini a destra e a manca dal suo balcone della Torre cercando di organizzare scommesse su quale squadra avrebbe vinto il prossimo scontro. Oppure stava immaginando nuove e fantasiose arene in cui far sfidare i guardiani a colpi di cannoni roventi appartenuti ai capitani caduti, chi poteva saperlo.

Lui e Shaxx erano quanto di più diverso e, allo stesso tempo, più simile di quanto si potesse trovare in giro. Cayde-6 una volta aveva detto che il problema non erano certo Shaxx e Saladin, ma Shaxx e Zavala, perché non li aveva mai visti litigare. E Shaxx e Saladin litigavano  _ di continuo _ , al punto di aver smesso di parlarsi.

Loro due invece no.

Zavala continuava a fare maglioni all’uncinetto per rilassarsi dallo stress mentale di dover portare avanti tutta la baracca e Shaxx continuava ad accettarli in regalo senza commentare. Anzi, capitava di vederlo in giro per la Torre, durante l’Aurora, indossando i maglioni di Zavala sopra l’armatura.

“Ah, sei qua” esclamò una voce alle sue spalle e Zavala sussultò per lo spavento, quasi perdendo una maglia. Solo un rapido e allenato movimento di polso con l’uncinetto gli impedì di perdere il lavoro.

Si voltò verso Shaxx, che aveva aperto la porta del suo appartamento agitando una tessera magnetica. “Potevi bussare, sai? Inoltre non ho finito il tuo regalo.”

Il gestore del Crogiolo ridacchiò e avanzò nel piccolo salotto, gettandosi di peso sul divano di Zavala con il clangore del ferro dell’armatura, proprio di fianco a lui e facendo ondeggiare tutto. In mano aveva una bottiglia di  _ qualcosa _ e in testa come sempre aveva il suo stramaledetto casco, ma poteva immaginarselo sorridere. “Fammi indovinare, un altro maglione.”

“...sì.”

“Spiegami questa tua fissazione per l’uncinetto, ma prima dimmi dove tieni il cavatappi.” Shaxx appoggiò la bottiglia sul tavolino e iniziò a sganciarsi l’elmo.

Zavala gli indicò un mobile alla sua sinistra e rimase a fissare l’altro sfilarsi il casco e appoggiarlo con cura di fianco alla bottiglia. “Là, terzo cassetto.”

Shaxx annuì e si alzò per prendere il cavatappi e due bicchierini e Zavala rimase imbambolato a guardare l’altro titano. Quante volte lo aveva visto in volto? Non molte, a dirla tutta. Lord Shaxx era famoso per non togliersi mai l’elmo, c’erano battute su quella cosa che giravano ormai da più di duecento anni sulla Torre, non era certo una novità. Persino Arcite, il suo telaio da guerra, diceva barzellette del tipo “il giorno che Shaxx si toglierà l’elmo, scopriremo che sotto c’è un altro elmo.” 

Nessun guardiano poteva dire di aver mai avuto l’onore di vederlo in viso. Anche Ikora e Cayde-6 ricordavano come molto distante l’ulltima volta che avevano avuto quell’occasione e Saladin… beh, Saladin quando sentiva parlare di Shaxx faceva un’espressione disgustata e iniziava a toccare il manico del suo martello da guerra con fare irritato. Erano così, le cose tra maestro e allievo.

Zavala invece, durante ogni festa dell’Aurora, aspettava che Lord Shaxx arrivasse nel suo appartamento per il loro brindisi annuale e si togliesse il casco il tempo necessario per bere. L’altro non era un exo, come in tanti dicevano e non era nemmeno vera la voce che fosse un ibrido metà umano e metà gatto. Non era neppure un Insonne come lui, no. Shaxx era umano, come Saladin e come Ikora.

“Me lo ha insegnato un’amica” disse Zavala, sfilando l’uncinetto e disponendo i vari pezzi del maglione per unirli. Aveva passato centinaia di anni a farsi prendere in giro per quel suo hobby in apparenza troppo peculiare per un uomo adulto, per di più un titano e un capo dell’Avanguardia. “Tu, piuttosto. Come va con Mara Sov?”

“Dai, Zavala, è storia vecchia” rispose l’altro, con una smorfia. “Per quanto tempo me la tirerai fuori?”

L’insonne fece una smorfia divertita. “Mi fa ridere. La Regina degli Insonni che, annoiata, ti evoca durante una partita del Crogiolo per leggerle la Tempesta di Shakespear? Ilare.”

“Ho fulminato quel libro. Posso recitarlo a memoria” rispose l’altro, battendosi una mano sul petto, orgoglioso. Versò il liquore nei bicchieri e ne porse uno a Zavala. “Certo, mi sono divertito di più dopo. Chi lo sapeva che quella strega avesse una passione per i cazzi grossi?”

Zavala roteò gli occhi al soffitto e bevve, facendo una smorfia al gusto amaro. “Shaxx, ti prego. Non so come fai, sul serio.”   
“A fare cosa?”

“Ad amare guardiani, umani e regine… e sapere che un giorno moriranno e non li rivedrai mai più. Con i non guardiani è anche peggio, se possibile.”

Rimasero in silenzio a guardarsi. Quello era qualcosa di impossibile, per Zavala. Il lavoro a maglia che teneva tra le mani ne era la prova evidente. Aveva amato una sola donna nella sua vita, quella che gli aveva insegnato l’uncinetto. Non era una guardiana ed era mortale, a differenza sua, ma lui aveva ricamato per lei quando le sue mani erano diventate troppo vecchie e imprecise per tenere in mano i ferri. E quando lei era morta, Zavala aveva passato i duecento anni successivi a struggersi d’amore, mentre Shaxx cambiava letto e compagni anche tre volte al giorno senza mai guardarsi indietro.

Shaxx posò il bicchiere sul tavolino e gli posò una mano sulla coscia, facendolo sussultare. Lo guardava dritto negli occhi, penetrante e serio. Senza l’elmo a coprire il volto segnato da cicatrici frutto di mille battaglie, il titano era ancora più impressionante. “Mi piace vivere il presente. Trovo inutile starmi a strappare il cuore dal petto per qualcuno che so che non tornerà mai in vita, come fai tu. Uomini, donne, exo, insonni, umani. Per me non fa differenza, ringrazio ogni giorno per il calore che queste persone decidono di darmi. Anche se ho ringraziato un po’ meno quando quella Baronessa dei Caduti ha voluto…”

“Shaxx!”   
“Cosa?!”

Zavala boccheggiò. La mano di Shaxx era risalita sulla sua gamba ed era arrivata in punti poco consoni. Quello, unito a quanto aveva appena detto. “Non posso credere che sei andato a letto con uno dei nostri nemici!”

“Senti, a mia discolpa lo ha fatto anche Cayde. E non vuoi sapere cosa fa il Ramingo con i suoi Vex.”

“Povero Viaggiatore e povero me” balbettò il comandante dell’Avanguardia, appoggiando la propria mano su quella dell’altro. “Cosa diavolo stai facendo?”

Shaxx gli sorrise. “Ti insegno a vivere il presente.”

“Devo finire il tuo maglione.”

“Zavala, possiedo esattamente trecentododici maglioni realizzati da te. Posso fare a meno del trecentotredicesimo e prendermi un regalo differente quest’anno. Quello regalalo a Saint-14.”

Il comandante deglutì e annuì, spostando il lavoro che teneva in grembo sul tavolino e mostrando la mano guantata di Shaxx sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. “Io… va bene. Ma è molto che non faccio nulla.”

“Fidati, si nota” rispose l’altro, non senza ironia.

Zavala non ebbe il tempo di domandare cosa diavolo volesse dire, anche se aveva una mezza idea che c’entravano le dicerie sul fatto che non scopava abbastanza - cosa verissima - ma non voleva starci a pensare. Gli piaceva Shaxx. Erano amici da abbastanza tempo da sapere che l’altro era una persona di cui fidarsi e che il giorno dopo non sarebbe andato in giro a sbandierare di aver sedotto il loro capo dell’Avanguardia. Era anche l’unica persona della quale si fidava abbastanza di fare una cosa del genere, punto.

A Cayde-6 non ci aveva proprio mai pensato. Gli aveva voluto bene, ma il cacciatore non avrebbe saputo tenersi qualcosa per sé nemmeno se ne fosse andata della sua stessa vita, infatti si era visto come era andato a finire.

Ikora? Diamine, probabilmente Ikora teneva un paio di palle ancora più grosse delle sue sotto quella tunica e gliele avrebbe suonate di santa ragione anche solo per aver espresso il pensiero.

Saladin riusciva a essere anche più serio di Zavala e non avrebbe toccato il Ramingo nemmeno con le mani di un altro. Amanda Hollyday e Tess Everis erano entrambe molto carine… ma nessuna delle due aveva le qualità che Zavala cercava. Banshe-44 con ogni probabilità si sarebbe dimenticato subito dopo, poverino. 

A Saint-14 non voleva nemmeno pensarci per sbaglio, anche perché poi non sarebbe mai riuscito a guardare Banshee-44, suo padre, negli occhi.

No, Shaxx era perfetto. 

L’altro titano avrebbe sollevato dalle sue spalle il peso della responsabilità per qualche ora e poi senza il suo maledetto casco era davvero irresistibile. C’era il fascino del proibito decise, mentre le loro labbra si univano in un bacio rovente come le martellate infuocate di Saladin sul campo di battaglia.

“Almeno levati l’armatura” borbottò quando si separarono e Shaxx scoppiò a ridere.

“Sei una cazzo di principessa, Zavala.”

Il comandante gli fece un sorrisetto. “Meno di una regina? Mi offendi.”

Shaxx non perse tempo in convenevoli ridicoli, perché lui una regina se l’era portato a letto per davvero e non era quello che voleva sentirgli dire, no. Si adoperò invece a staccarsi tutti i pezzi dell’armatura e a fare lo stesso con quella di Zavala, prima di trascinarlo in quell’antro scuro che chiamava camera da letto. 

Era strano vedersi così. Erano entrambi guerrieri che vivevano dentro le loro armature, sempre con il dito sul grilletto anche se vivevano relativamente al sicuro dentro le mura della Città, ma entrambi si ricordavano ancora distintamente il giorni della Breccia del Crepuscolo, di quando i Caduti avevano attaccato al Cosmodromo, con Zavala che ringhiava feroce per far resistere il scudo di Guardiano dell’Alba contro i missili dei ketch del Casato dei Diavoli per proteggere gli altri, mentre Shaxx si lanciava a testa bassa contro gli invasori travolgendoli con i suoi assalti possenti.

No, anche se erano passati centinaia di anni da quel giorno e avevano vissuto in pace fino ai giorni della Guerra Rossa quando Ghaul aveva tolto la Luce a tutti loro, sapevano bene entrambi quanto essere fuori dalle loro armature fosse un enorme dono in quel momento.

Shaxx era più alto di lui di due spanne abbondanti anche fuori dagli stivali e la sua pelle era un contrasto delizioso con quella azzurra di Zavala. Quando rotolarono sul materasso, quest’ultimo gemette alla sensazione di pelle contro pelle, rendendolo affamato di contatto. Quanti anni erano che non si concedeva la compagnia di qualcuno?

Troppi, decisamente troppi.

“Stai di nuovo pensando, non va bene.” Lord Shaxx lo morse sul collo, all’attaccatura delle spalle e Zavala fu obbligato a sibilare e piantargli le unghie nella schiena. Erano già eccitati entrambi e le loro erezioni sfregavano l’una contro l’altra. “Sopra o sotto?”

Zavala sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. “Eh?”

“Vuoi stare sopra o sotto? Per me è uguale.”

Non seppe perché, ma il pensiero di Shaxx che stava sotto  _ a chiunque _ lo faceva ridere a crepapelle, per cui sorrise e allargò le cosce per fargli spazio. “Sotto. Sentiamo com’è questo… uh, come lo hai chiamato?  _ Presente _ ?”

“Cazzo, Zavala. Si chiama  _ cazzo _ .”

“Sai, inizio a chiedermi come sia possibile che tu riesca a rimorchiare qualcuno.”

Shaxx lo zittì con un altro bacio e lo afferrò per i fianchi, tirandoselo vicino. “Sarà il mio rude fascino da guerriero. Ora dimmi che hai del lubrificante che non sia l’olio per le armi. Farebbe schifo persino a me.”

Zavala allungò un braccio verso il cassetto e gli mise in mano una bottiglietta di lubrificante dolorosamente vuota che la diceva molto lunga su quanto fossero tristi e solitarie le sue notti, ma Shaxx non disse nulla. Non lo prese in giro come avrebbe fatto Cayde-6 e non lo patronizzò come avrebbero fatto Saladin o Ikora. Si limitò a spremersene sulle dita e a strisciare in basso tra le sue gambe.

Trattenne a stento un sussulto quando le labbra dell’altro titano si strinsero intorno al suo uccello e allo stesso tempo le sue dita lo invitavano ad aprirsi e a lasciarsi andare. Gemette infine, obbedendo al tacito ordine di Shaxx e mettendo i pensieri fuori dalla testa e godendosi solo il momento presente.

Tutto, in quell’istante, era concentrato nel calore allucinante che era la bocca di Lord Shaxx, la quale accoglieva il suo uccello sempre più rapidamente, fino a portarlo a tanto così dal compimento… e infine lo lasciò andare, proprio un attimo prima di venire.

“Sei uno s-stronzo” balbettò Zavala, mentre l’altro si sollevava e gli rivolgeva un sorriso predatore.

Shaxx gli si sistemò meglio in mezzo alle gambe e gli entrò dentro, lento e gentile, tutto il contrario di quello che era di solito. “Oh, non prendertela tanto. Mi farò perdonare, promesso.”

Tutto in Shaxx era grosso ed evidente. Era massiccio e staccava chiunque in altezza e dimensioni. Il suo carattere ustorio era famoso in tutto il sistema solare, ma a dispetto dei suoi difetti, sapeva essere un amante attento e gentile.

Zavala gli si aggrappò alle spalle e si dedicò anima e corpo a lasciarsi baciare e trasportare dalla sensazione di essere un tutt’uno con un’altra persona dopo tutto quel tempo passato da solo. 

Era bello.

Si sentiva bene, eccitato, temerario persino. Tutto il contrario, anche lui, di quello che era di solito o quanto meno, di come veniva descritto di solito.

Quando venne, Shaxx gli tenne fermo il viso con una mano, e Zavala glielo lasciò fare perché voleva per sé quel momento, voleva guardarlo e ricordarselo.

“Decisamente meglio di uno dei tuoi maglioni. Dobbiamo farla diventare un’abitudine” ansimò il gestore del Crogiolo, rotolandogli al fianco e tirandoselo addosso. 

Zavala non esitò un istante a fare il cucchiaio piccolo e si lasciò abbracciare in un intreccio di corpi sudati e accaldati. “Solo per l’Aurora?”

“C’è anche la festa delle Anime” rispose Shaxx, accarezzandogli una guancia. “I Giorni Scarlatti…”

“Mi stai dicendo qualcosa?” Il capo dell’Avanguardia si tirò su un gomito per guardare l’altro meglio in volto e per la prima volta lo vide arrossire con ferocia. Era incredibile.

“Forse.”

“Forse cosa?”

Shaxx gli passò una grossa mano intorno al collo e se lo tirò vicino per baciarlo ancora una volta. “Mi piace vivere il presente, ma… forse è ora di guardare anche al futuro, no?”

**FINE**


End file.
